Tunnel of Love
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: I bet you've never done it in a plastic swan boat. It's actually pretty hot. Trust me. I would know. Grimmichi, Yaoi, AU, OOC


**Tunnel of Love**

* * *

_Grimmichi, Yaoi, AU  
_

* * *

I bet you've never had sex in a plastic swan boat.

It's actually pretty hot.

Trust me.

I would know.

As of about four days ago, to be exact.

* * *

Grimmjow never really liked Valentine's day. When we had first started dating, he would always complain in the days before it that it was pointless, just a scam to get people to buy overpriced chocolates and flowers than would die anyway.

He's a bit of a hypocrite, really. He gets me both chocolates and flowers on Valentine's day, among other things.

But this time, he seemed to have something else in mind. "Oi, Ichi!" I turned away from the television to shoot him a blank look. He slumped over the back of the couch, setting his arms on my exposed shoulder. "Look what I got~!"

I stared at the tickets in his hand. "Two slips of red paper." I said with disinterest.

He whapped the back of my head, causing me to growl. "I think ya mean two slips of paper for a day at the Karakura Annual Valentine's Day fair, ya smartass!"

"Aww, Grimm, please tell me you're not serious." Grimmjow's grin faded to a confused frown, and I sighed, tossing my head back on the couch. "That fair is dirty. My dad used to take me and my sisters. And once, he tried to win the hot dog eating contest..." I shook my head and shivered. "Bad memories."

My blue haired lover scrunched his eye brows in frustration. "Ne, yer just a pussy, strawberry... Nnoi and me and Ulquiorra used ta go each year, and we had fun. Ya hear that? Ulquiorra had fun! So there's no way ya can't like it."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys were probably high as hell. You could've been anywhere and probably would've thought you were on a rollercoaster anyways." I turned my attention back to the TV, shrugging Grimmjow off my shoulder.

"Ichigo, yer no fun! Come on! Every year we just stay at home on Valentine's day and have sex!"

"And you're complaining because...?"

"... I don't really know."

"That statement kind of sums you up as a whole, Grimm." Another whap to the back of my head, but I didn't growl this time. I kind of deserved that. "Is it really that important to you?"

Grimmjow crossed his arms and nodded firmly. "Why...?" I questioned. His face turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I dunno..." He mumbled, blue eyes cast down at the floor. His blue hair had fallen a bit from its usual messy perfection, now shielding his flaming face from my gaze. "Just thought I should put some, ya know... actual effort into this Valentine's Day. I know it's a stupid day, but if it's fer you-" He abruptly faded off.

It was obvious that his ego had been bruised enough for the day.

I couldn't help it. I had to throw him a bone... Grimmjow was just too adorable sometimes. "...Alright."

He looked up, previous blush lost, replaced with a wide grin. "Really?"

"Yes Grimm."

"Really?"

"Don't push me."

"Can't help it." He said with a smirk, hopping beside me on the couch and kissing my cheek.

That jerk. I never could say no to him.

* * *

And that's how I found myself at the goddamned fair. I freaking hated that place. The last time I had been there was with the gang in high school, and it had been a disaster. Renji had been thrown off the Ferris Wheel by Rukia when they got in an argument up there (Kami knows what it was about, but needless to say, Renji broke his arm). Then Ishida had a panic attack while on the tea cups. Chado had gotten into some major crash at the bumper cars, and to top off the day? Inoue had thrown up on me, and dear Kami, had she been devastated. "OMIGOSH! Kurosaki-kun, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't know I would do that, please forgive me Kurosaki-kun!"

That day had been fucking annoying.

And yet, here I was, standing in a line to get into the place I had once sworn to never go back to. "Ne, breath it in, Ichigo! Smells like cotton candy." Grimmjow said, blue eyes alight with jubilation.

"Smells like vomit to me." I muttered. I had decided to sport some gray skinny jeans, a purple hoodie and high top purple Nike airs. It was fucking freezing, and even Grimmjow was wearing black jeans, checkered vans and a black wife beater covered by a red jacket and checkered scarf. You'd think the red would clash with his hair, which it did, but still...

Grimmjow can make most anything look hot.

Anyway. Back to the fair.

I was becoming progressively more bored as well as regretful as the time passed and we continued to stand. For one it was much too cold to be standing around outside like this. Secondly, it was for the fucking suck-ass fair no less. Why was I here?

Grimmjow put an arm around my shoulders, hugging me to him as a way to warm me up.

_Oh yeah. That's why._

Dreaded February 14th was here and Grimmjow was serious about it. He had been rushing to get us to the fair, insisting that I hurry my ass up so that we could get going. I had no idea why he was so excited. It was just the fair for Pete's sake.

But finally, right before I started complaining, we reached the front of the line, giving the attendee our tickets and walking on in.

It was a bit overly crowded, but since the fair only came twice a year, it was to be expected. Little kids dragged their parents to the booths, couples were holding hands and all that junk. And then there was me and Grimm, standing in the middle of it all and attracting more than enough attention due to people pointing fingers at our hair. I got it over it a long time ago, since even if no one believes us, we both sport our natural hair color (and trust me, I would know *wink*).

Grimmjow, like always, didn't seem to notice the bystanders and instead pulled me along through the crowd. "Okay, Ichi, let's go through-" He paused, then lowered his voice tremendously, eyes narrowed in a seductive manner, "-_The Tunnel of Love_."

I snorted. "Please tell me you're joking."

A blue eye twitched. "Why would I be joking? We're a couple, I think we're worthy."

"The water in there is polluted, Grimm! Tunnel of Love, my ass." Grimmjow's face fell dramatically and then- god dammit- he threw out the puppy dog eyes. That fucker. I sighed and pointed to one of the booths. "Do you see that lion?"

He turned, looking in the direction I was pointing, finding a big giant stuffed lion hanging from one of the booths. "The big one?"

I nodded. "If you can win one of those for me, we'll go through the Tunnel."

His blue eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes Grimm."

"Really?"

I growled as he smirked. "I thought we talked about this."

* * *

It had been an hour and Grimmjow was still trying to win the huge lion, not like I was complaining. I really didn't want to go through that Tunnel. Also, I was thoroughly enjoying the three packs of cotton candy I had bought, the three slices of pizza and two large cokes I was slurping down.

Plus, Grimmjow was getting sweaty.

And a sweaty Grimmjow equaled a really nice view from where I was sitting.

So, while I was basically sitting down to dinner and a movie, Grimmjow was fighting his ass off for this damned stuffed lion. He hadn't been lucky. The only way to win was to knock three bottles down which were all on three separate tables. The catch?

You only got two balls to hit with.

Yup, the game was totally giving Grimmjow a run for his money- literally. He had spent like, twenty dollars already and we were still at the same damn booth.

Not to mention that the dude running it was being a total dick to Grimmjow, if you could call that a dude. His name tag said Luppi and he was wearing a dude's uniform, but it was much too big for him considering that the sleeves covered his hands. And boy, was he having fun. "Not even close." He smirked as Grimmjow only managed to knock down two bottles, yet again.

Grimmjow growled. "Shut up, you little bitch." It was official. Grimmjow was about to reach his limit.

I sighed, standing and laying down a dollar of my own. "I'd like to play."

Grimmjow turned to look at me with wild eyes. "Stay out of this, berry, I'm getting you that damn lion-"

I scowled at the nickname. Grimmjow knew I hated it when he referred to the meaning of my name, especially since that's not why my mother named me that... As he continued with his rant, I simply took the two balls handed to me by Luppi, trying to ignore the feminine male's annoying smirk. "I don't think you can do it if your boyfriend couldn't even get close... he's obviously stronger than you."

Feeling my face go red with anger ("Berry-chan looks like a real berry!" Grimmjow would later tease), I wasted no time throwing the balls at the three bottles.

"If it's the last thing I do, Ichigo, I swear it-" Grimmjow's pledge to me was abruptly cut off when three glass bottles hit the ground. "What the hell? How in the-"

Luppi stood with his mouth agape as well, eyes wide. "It'... It's i-impossible..."

I held out my hands, "I want the lion." Luppi still gave me the shocked stare, so I snapped my fingers. "Now." He snapped out of his stupor, instead reaching to the back of the booth to hand me the giant lion stuffed animal. "Thank you." And with that said, I turned on my heel and continued walking on.

"Ichi!" Grimm said, running to catch up with me and giving me an awed stare. "How did you do that?" He breathed.

"A magician never reveals his tricks."

"You're not a magician-"

"Shut the hell up Grimmjow." I looked toward his downtrodden face and decided that I had bruised his ego enough for the day. "Come on. Let's go through the tunnel."

Grimmjow's face lit up with a devilish smirk. I should have known then that something was wrong, but oblivious little old me was none the wiser, as per usual.

* * *

"Wow, they actually managed to make it even more gay than I remember it being." The swan boat which we were riding in was rickety and dirty, and the walls were a little too pink and the music was a bit too loud. The people in front and behind us were about thirty five feet away in their own swan boats, however, so I didn't feel the need to hide my discontent on the premise of bothering others who actually enjoyed sappy shit like this.

I could not for the life of me formulate why Grimmjow had wanted to come here. If anything, this was against everything he stood for and every point he'd ever made about Valentine's Day. However, he was sitting beside me, grinning like a maniac.

The tunnel suddenly began to darken as we went further in. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, but paused when I felt Grimmjow's hand on my thigh. I leaned toward him, laying my head on his shoulder, as he chuckled roughly and pulled my head back so I was looking up at his own. His blue eyes glinted in the pink and red lights coming from cupids arrows, his facial expression a wicked smirk. before I could question his devilish look, he pulled me toward him and locked his lips with my own. If anything, I will never not want to kiss Grimmjow. He tasted like cotton candy, his tongue licking at my bottom lip before slipping past and caressing my tongue. I was actually having a good, naughty time ntil Grimmjow's hand decided to get naughtier, leaving my thigh to instead cup my arousal.

I yelp (a manly yelp, thank you) and shot him a dirty look. "What the hell, Grimmjow?!"

His smirk only intensified as he started to pull down my zipper. "Come on, Ichi, I just wanna have a little fun..."

Scoffing, I tried to slap his hand away, but to no avail. "No way, this is a public place, asshole! And it's in a fucking swan boat!"

"Kinky, yeah?"

I fought the urge to face palm myself. Only Grimmjow could find this situation arousing. I then felt my eyes snap open in realization. "Is THIS why you wanted to come to the fair?"

Blue eyes twinkled and I got a toothy, sharp canine grin in return to my question. "...Maybe..."

I growled in anger, bringing my hands to my head and trying not to rip my hair in frustration. "Dear Kami, why are you such a horny bastard?! I thought you wanted to be romantic, you-" My breath hitched as Grimmjow held my cock in his hands, now freed from my skinny jeans (how the hell that had happened without me noticing, only Kami knows).

Grimmjow grinned at my blush, looking down at my dick and licking his lips. "What's more romantic than a berry that goes commando, ne?" He leaned in to lick the shell of my ear as he began stroking, rough, calloused hands dragging over my aching shaft. "Ripe fer the picking, I'd say." He chuckled.

I groaned. That joke was overused. But I soon found myself groaning for much different reasons as Grimmjow's thumb dipped into the slit of my dick, making me hiss in pleasure. "Y-you are such a d-dickweed..." I whimpered.

"Tell me something I don't know, Ichi." His gaze then softened, blue eyes looking deeply into my own brown ones. "It's Valentine's Day, Ichigo... what do you want me to do?"

As badass as 'Get the fuck off me' would have sounded in that moment, I was already past that point and instead decided that even though everything about this situation was so wrong, at least I was gonna get off from it. "Hah... s-suck it..."

Grimmjow grinned and I gasped as he took my entire length in one go. I tried to think, tried to remember how long the ride was. Trying to calculate while Grimmjow hollowed his cheeks and I fought not to thrust into his mouth, I figured we had about a good five minutes. That was enough for a blowjob, easily.

I shuddered when Grimmjow brought his fingers up to my lips, slipping two in easily as I eagerly coated each digit with saliva. I whimpered when he pulled them away, but let out a shaky breath when I felt him circling my entrance. "Grimm...Grimmjow...!"

Coming off of my dick with an audible 'pop', my blue haired devil smiled up at me before plunging the two fingers into my hole. "I think we got time ta play a little bit more, right, Ichi-berry?" His words barely made sense to me at that point, too enthralled by the long rough fingers that were penetrating me, almost but not hard enough to hit that spot...

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled as he slipped his fingers out of me. I mewled at the loss but soon found myself flipped over, straddling Grimmjow's waist as he sat in the seat. I didn't even hesitate to start unzipping his jeans, and he grinned. "Hasty, aren't we, berry? Ya want my dick that bad?"

I blushed, scowling down at him as I pulled his pants down to his ankle and he kicked them off with his shoes. "Not like we have much time." I suddenly felt a strong wave of initiative and grabbed Grimmjow's dick in my hand, making him groan low in his throat. I put my other hand on his chest as I shakily lowered myself down, trying to relax as I nudged the head inside myself and lowered myself onto his entire length.

Grimmjow watched my, licking his lips and rubbing his thumbs into my hips as I finally got the whole thing in. I watched Grimmjow with lowered lids, grabbing onto his shoulders and leaning down to whisper in his ear, "_Fuck me, Grimm_."

That was all he needed to hear, apparently, because he soon snapped my hips all the way up until only the tip of his dick was inside me, only to let me fall, letting gravity take care of the work as my prostate was literally stabbed by his dick. "Oh _shit," _I cursed, snapping my hips up and back down, clenching my teeth as sweat started to form on my brow as we gained a fast, steady rhythm.

"Yeah, ride me, strawberry..." He moaned. At the use of the stupid nickname I clenched around his dick, making him hiss in contempt. "God dammit, Ichigo," he said, lifting me up and off his cock before turning me around, leaving me to throw my arms around the head of the swan for leverage. "Don't tease me, ya little shit," he purred, right before he plunged his dick right back into me.

I bit my arm to keep myself from crying out as Grimmjow continued to strike my prostate over and over again, twisting and snapping his hips. His balls clapped against my ass as he gripped my hip with one hand, the other twisted in my hair, pulling my head back so I was forced to look at him, the angle making my eyes water.

"Look at yerself, begging for my cock, even in such a public place like this. Better come soon berry..." He started pounding into me even faster, pulling my hair and bruising my hips and growling into my ear. "Come on Ichigo, come for baby, please..."

As he licked the shell of my ear I screamed, repeating his name like a mantra and riding out my orgasm as he continued to slam into me. I clenched around him and he came, my own orgasm milking his dick as he spilled inside of me.

Needless to say, I barely had my pants back on before we came back out into the open world. We walked out breathless and messy, running away and laughing when the ride attendant kept yelling at us, "How the hell did you manage to break the boat?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Bah, I kind of wanted to have this out by Valentine's Day but I, like Grimmjow, actually despise that day, so I think it's alright. I hope the sex scene was okay, it's my first time writing boy/boy sex, so I hope it wasn't bad. :3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
